Transmutation Lab
The Transmutation Lab is located on a little island, in a players turf. To unlock it, players must defeat a Darknest. The structure can not be upgraded. The Transmutation Lab contains three slots for Dark Essences, which can be transmuted to obtain semi-random rewards. Each Dark Essence can give more than one of an item, for example a player might get 5 x 10,000 Energy or 11 x 500,000 Stone. A list of rewards is provided below. The transmutation of Dark Essence takes a fixed amount of time, either 3, 8 or 12 hours. This time can be reduced by researching Alchemy and by upgrading the Pyris familiar's Melting Pot skill. The Sorcerer's Dark Magic skill can instantly complete an ongoing transmutation, up to 1 per day at maximum level. Only one essence can be transmuted at a time and there is no way to queue them. Unwanted Dark Essences can be deleted by spending gold. During the Special Event Super Gem Time, all Dark Essence will transmute into Gems. Rewards Dark Essence Levels 1-4 * Army Attack Boost (20%) * Energy 2,000 * Energy 5,000 * Speedup 15 minutes * Speedup 30 minutes * Stones 50,000 * Stones 150,000 * Timber 50,000 * Timber 150,000 * Ore 50,000 * Ore 150,000 * Gold 15,000 * Gold 50,000 * Food 150,000 * Food 500,000 * Quest Scroll (Admin) * Material Chests * 50 Gems * Speedup 1 Hour Wall Repair * Speedup 3 Hour Wall Repair * Winged Boots I * Research Speedup 15 Minutes * Research Speedup 1 hour Dark Essence Levels 5-9 * Army Attack Boost (20%) * Energy 2,000 * Energy 5,000 * Speedup 15 minutes * Speedup 60 minutes * Stones 50,000 * Stones 150,000 * Timber 50,000 * Timber 150,000 * Ore 50,000 * Ore 150,000 * Gold 50,000 * Food 150,000 * Food 500,000 * Material Chests * 50 Gems * 100 Gems * Research Speedup 15 Minutes * Research Speedup 1 hour * Speedup 1 Hour Wall Repair * Speedup 3 Hour Wall Repair * Winged Boots I Dark Essence Levels 10-17 * Army Attack Boost (20%) * Energy 5,000 * Energy 10,000 * Speedup 1 Hour * Speedup 3 Hour * Stones 500,000 * Stones 150,000 * Timber 500,000 * Timber 150,000 * Ore 500,000 * Ore 150,000 * Gold 50,000 * Gold 200,000 * Food 2,000,000 * Food 500,000 * Material Chests * 50 Gems * 100 Gems * Research Speedup 8 Hour * Research Speedup 3 hour * Research Speedup 1 hour * Speedup 3 Hour Wall Repair * Winged Boots I * Winged Boots II * 100 VIP Points Dark Essence Levels 18-25 * Army Attack Boost (20%) * Army Attack Boost (50%) * Energy 10,000 * Speedup 8 Hour * Speedup 3 Hour * Stones 500,000 * Timber 500,000 * Ore 500,000 * Gold 200,000 * Food 2,000,000 * Material Chests * 300 Gems * 100 Gems * Research Speedup 8 Hour * Research Speedup 3 hour * Speedup 3 Hour Wall Repair * Winged Boots II * 100 VIP Points Trivia The Transmutation Lab was added in the update on January 24th, 2017. Category:Utilities